1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a vehicle controller.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-184746 (JP 2014-184746 A) and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 5-272632 (JP 5-272632 A) disclose a parking support device that performs parking support capable of automatically parking a vehicle at a target position by automatically moving the vehicle along a moving route from a current position of the vehicle to the target position at which the vehicle should be parked as an example of a vehicle controller. A related art is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-19295 (JP 2014-19295 A), which does not disclose a technique directly related to the disclosure.